Nezumi
by Pearl Jeevas
Summary: Ketika kamar Sion, disatroni dua tikus sekaligus. Mind to RnR? untuk seme saya tercinta XD


Disclaimer: No.6 milik Atsuko Asano

Ketika kamar Sion, disatroni dua tikus sekaligus.

Fic comebacknya Pearl Jeevas, dan… kado ulang tahun untuk seme saja, Debo XD

Warning: Bisa dibilang fic ini mengambil adegan dari No.6 episode 1 dengan banyak perubahan XD.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>Sion maju perlahan, mengendap-endap, meminimalisir terjadinya suara dari setiap langkah kakinya. Mata merahnya menyipit, menajamkan pandangan pada satu titik―atau lebih tepatnya sosok hitam kecil yang kini berada di samping meja belajarnya. Dia mencengkram jaring di tangannya, untuk sekedar mengambil selang dan memantapkan hati, lalu melangkah lagi―masih tanpa suara.<p>

Satu langkah. Dua langkah. Tiga langkah…

―Krak!

Takdir tak berpihak padanya. Tanpa sengaja Sion menginjak pensil yang tergeletak di atas lantai dengan kaki kirinya di langkah yang ketiga.

Anak laki-laki berumur dua belas tahun itu mendengus kesal ketika targetnya―sosok hitam yang bersembunyi di samping meja belajar― menaiki tangga, melesat ke arah satu-satunya ranjang di ruangan itu, berlindung di bawahnya. Menghilang dari pandangan mata hanya dalam hitungan detik. Target yang sangat lincah dan gesit.

Demi penguasa bumi dan surga, dia kehilangan sang target untuk kesekian kalinya.

Sion terduduk lemas di lantai yang dingin. Menangkap tikus bukanlah hal yang mudah, sungguh bukan hal yang mudah. Dia lebih suka duduk selama tujuh jam untuk mendengarkan seminar membosankan daripada harus menangkap tikus―atau, supaya lebih keren, disebut _nezumi_―yang seenak jidat menjadikan kamarnya sebagai tempat bernaung dan kerap mencuri makanan. Dan, hei! Sejak kapan _nezumi_ punya jidat?

Sion terbelalak lima detik kemudian, ketika si target keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya di kolong ranjang, lalu melesat seperti pembalap motor yang sedang dalam kompetisi tingkat internasional ke arah almari pakaian. Hal itu terjadi sangat cepat, bahkan terlalu cepat.

―Dan Sion hanya memandangi si target―yang dengan kurangajarnya― berlalu lalang di hadapannya, tak mampu menghentikannya.

Ini pelecehan. Sion telah terjajah di ruangan kamarnya sendiri. Dan parahnya, yang melecehkan adalah seekor… _nezumi_?

Karena merasa telah gagal dan lelah, bocah berambut coklat tua itu membuang jaring di tangannya ke sembarang arah. Sion mulai berpikir, dia butuh pawang untuk menangkap _nezumi_ yang berkeliaran di kamarnya. Sudah cukup satu ensiklopedia miliknya menjadi korban keganasan _nezumi  
><em>: digigit habis hingga tinggal sampulnya saja. Dia tak ingin buku-buku atau ensiklopedia lain miliknya ikut di gigit oleh makhluk pengerat itu.

Demi penguasa bumi dan surga, Sion takkan tinggal diam.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>Tiga puluh menit berlalu, Sion sudah melupakan niatnya menangkap <em>nezumi<em> pengerat yang ada di kamarnya. Karena dia lebih tertarik pada hujan badai yang mengamuk di luar kamarnya. Pohon-pohon di luar bergoyang hebat, dedaunan sobek, ranting-ranting patah dan beberapa darinya menabrak kaca. Suaranya gemerisik, benar-benar berbeda dengan suasana keheningan di hari-hari biasa. Hal ini membuat Sion ingin membuka jendela kamarnya, mengundang angin dan hujan masuk ke dalam.

Anak laki-laki berambut coklat tua itu meneguk ludah, sebelum akhirnya membuka jendela dengan kedua tangannya.

Angin dan hujanlah seolah menyambut Sion ketika jendela terbanting ke sisi yang saling berlawanan, menerbangkan kertas-kertas yang awalnya tertumpuk rapi di meja belajar, membuat suhu konstan di dalam kamar berubah menjadi dingin hanya dalam hitungan detik. Sion termangu―tidak, dia mematung. Percampuran antara senang dan takjub mengaduk-aduk sanubarinya, Sion tak mampu menahan sudut-sudut bibirnya yang mulai tertarik untuk menyunggingkan senyuman.

Sumpah, rasanya dia ingin melepas bajunya, lalu berlari dan berteriak di tengah badai saat ini juga.

Sion berlari ke ujung balkon, berpegangan pada pagar pembatas, lalu berteriak dengan suaranya sekencang yang dia bisa.

Badannya gemetar. Matanya tak berkedip―takjub. Berteriak ganas seperti tadi, seolah memberikannya kepuasan tersendiri. Dan Sion ingin merasakan kepuasan itu sekali lagi.

Dibuka lagi mulutnya hingga beberapa tetes air hujan masuk dan mengalir ke tenggorokannya, tapi dia tak peduli. Walau dia tahu dengan jelas, air hujan bukanlah air yang higienis dan bisa menyebabkannya pilek atau masuk angin. Sion tahu dampaknya, tapi dia lebih suka berteriak seperti ini daripada memikirkan _nezumi _di kamarnya yang tak kunjung tertangkap.

Sion memejamkan mata. Namun hanya beberapa detik, karena bunyi alaram elektronik di dalam kamar menginterupsinya.

Terpaksa bocah itu masuk dan mematikan saklar dengan menunjukkan gelang yang ia pakai di tangan kiri. Suara alaram berhenti dengan segera. Ruangan menjadi hening kembali.

"Hmphh…"

Sion mendengar suara tawa lirih di belakangnya, dia berbalik dan menemukan… seorang anak laki-laki―yang mungkin sebaya dengannya― berdiri di samping jendela yang masih terbuka. Anak laki-laki dengan rambut biru yang basah kuyup, tubuhnya dibalut kaus putih tipis. Dia menunduk sambil memegangi lengan kirinya yang terluka… mengeluarkan darah.

Seorang penyusup masuk. Dengan keadaan terluka.

Pupil mata Sion membesar, secara reflek tangannya terulur kepada anak lelaki di hadapannya. Tapi, belum sempat menyentuh, anak itu menerjang Sion, menghimpitnya di antara dinding dan dirinya sendiri, lalu mencekik Sion dengan satu tangannya yang tak terluka.

"Jangan bergerak." Ancamnya. Dieratkannya lagi pegangannya kepada leher Sion.

Dia lebih pendek dari Sion. Tapi cengkramannya sangat kuat, hingga Sion tak mampu berkutik sedikitpun.

Sion memandang matanya. Abu-abu gelap. Seumur hidupnya, Sion belum pernah melihat warna mata seindah itu. Tiba-tiba saja, seluruh tubuhnya seolah membeku.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ini… luka tembak?" Sion memandang abu-abu gelap itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya.<p>

Abu-abu gelap itu balik menatapnya, "hanya terserempet."

Sion mengangguk paham, tanpa berusaha bertanya lebih jauh darimana dia bisa mendapat luka ini. Walau tak memungkiri ada perasaan yang mengganjal di hatinya. Sepengetahuannya, tidak ada warga No.6 yang boleh memiliki senjata api. Adapun, hanya digunakan untuk berburu.

"Dia bilang, kau mengambil kursus khusus?" Suara pemilik mata abu-abu gelap terdengar lagi.

"Bulan depan."

"Keren. Pasti IQ-mu sangat tinggi, hmph."

"Kau sedang memperolokku?"

"Aku tidak memperolok seseorang yang merawat lukaku." Penyusup itu mengedarkan pandangan pada lemari penuh dengan piala emas yang menyilaukan matanya, "jadi sebenarnya―"

Penyusup menghentikan ucapannya, meneguk ludah ketika melihat Sion mengisi jarum steril dengan cairan dari botol―entah apa.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Abu-abu gelap itu menatap ngeri benda yang ada di tangan kanan Sion.

Sion tersenyum lebar, "ini anestesi lokal." Jawabnya enteng.

"Anestesi untuk apa?"

"Untuk menjahit lukamu."

Mulut si penyusup menganga, "apa kau punya pengalaman tentang jahit-menjahit sebelumnya?" dia menarik tangannya menjauh dari Sion.

"Tentu saja tidak!" Seru Sion, "Aku mahasiswa ekologi, tapi aku… er… sedikit mengerti. Aku pernah menonton video tentang hal itu."

"Kau jadikan aku kelinci percobaan?"

"Percayalah."

Si penyusup memutar kedua bola matanya sambil menatap Sion dengan wajah bosan, tapi tetap saja memberikan tangannya untuk diberi pengobatan tahap lanjut. Sion tak mampu menyembunyikan senyum tipis yang terukir di bibirnya.

Sion mulai menyuntikkan cairan anestesi ke dalam lengan si penyusup. Sion gugup, tangannya sedikit bergetar. Tapi entah mengapa hatinya amat yakin bahwa percobaan pertamanya akan berhasil dengan mulus.

Anak laki-laki berambut coklat tua itu menahan napas ketika mulai menjahit lengan si penyusup. Perlahan. Jangan sampai ada kesalahan. Perlahan, maka semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Kau menjahitnya."

"Iya."

"Kau benar-benar belum pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya?"

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan dunia kedokteran. Tapi, bukannya sudah kubilang…" Jeda. Sion menggunting benang yang dia gunakan untuk menjahit, lalu meletakkan jarum di dalam kotak pertolongan pertama. "―Aku pernah menonton videonya."

Si penyusup memandang Sion dengan kedua matanya, abu-abu gelap―yang menurut Sion― sangat indah dan mengesankan. Bibir tipisnya pucat, badannya mengigil. Pipinya tirus, dan kering. Seolah dia bukan manusia hidup. Wajar saja, beberapa menit lalu dia berada di antara amukan badai tanpa perlindungan apapun.

"Kau orang aneh." Sion terkejut ketika si penyusup bicara padanya.

"―Eh, kenapa?" Jawabnya heran.

"Kau tidak menanyakan namaku."

"Oh, tapi… Aku juga tidak member tahu namaku, jadi tidak ada yang perlu dipersalahkan."

"―Sion, 'kan? Itu nama bunga?"

"Ya." Sion tersenyum, "namamu?"

Penyusup itu diam sejenak, "Nezumi."

"Hah?" Seolah ditampar mimpi buruk. Pikirannya melayang ke kejadian beberapa waktu lalu. Adegan kejar-kejaran dan endap-endapan yang dia lakukan demi menangkap seekor '_nezumi_' yang gagal total merayap dalam sisi otaknya. Membuatnya mendengus kesal. Tanpa dia sadari, perasaan dendam kesumat mulai muncul di sudut hatinya.

"Namaku."

"Nezumi?"

Sion tidak suka dengan _nezumi_. Bahkan membencinya.

"…Terdengar sedikit aneh."―Sion berbohong.

"Panggil saja Nezumi."

Sion terdiam,perlu waktu untuk mencerna ucapan Nezumi. Baru beberapa detik setelahnya, Sion paham bahwa Nezumi bukanlah nama aslinya.

Diambilnya perban steril untuk menutupi jahitan, hanya butuh dua plester untuk merekatkannya dan semuanya sempurna. Percobaan pertamanya sejauh ini berhasil. Peluh menetes dari dahi Sion, begitu juga Nezumi. Badannya berkeringat.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>Nezumi beranjak dan berjalan menuju satu-satunya ranjang di ruangan itu. "Kasurmu terlihat nyaman."<p>

"Kau boleh beristirahat." Ujar Sion tanpa melihat Nezumi. Dia melemparkan handuk, kemeja bersih, dan kotak pertolongan pertama ke pangkuan Nezumi. Lalu berjalan menuju mesin minuman yang tersedia di kamarnya untuk membuatkan susu coklat hangat. Dan memberikan segelas untuk Nezumi tanpa suara.

Nezumi menyesap susu coklat sambil menutup matanya. Menyembunyikan abu-abu gelap yang indah itu di balik kelopak putihnya. Nezumi menyelesaikannya hanya dalam beberapa tegukan―Sion rasa Nezumi benar-benar lapar― selanjutnya hanya ada keheningan.

Abu-abu itu menatap merah milik Sion. Nezumi tampak tersenyum tipis. Seolah tahu apa yang Sion pikirkan di antara keheningan ini.

"Apa kau selalu seperti ini?" Tanya anak lelaki berambut biru, "membiarkan penyusup masuk ke dalam kamarmu, mengobati lukanya, lalu memberinya segelas susu coklat?" Nadanya terdengar mengejek.

Sion tak menjawab pertanyaan yang lebih tepatnya sebuah sindiran. Kelereng matanya menatap benci pada lantai yang diinjaknya. Sorot matanya tajam, aura membunuh menguar di sekelilingnya.

Nezumi mengedarkan pandangan, mengambil sudut pandang yang sama dengan Sion, mencari alasan mengapa anak laki-laki di hadapannya tiba-tiba saja bersikap aneh. Nezumi menahan tawanya agar tidak meledak ketika menyadari bahwa yang di tatap oleh Sion adalah seekor tikus.

"Hmph…" Pundak anak berambut biru bergetar hebat.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>"Jangan nyalakan lampu"<p>

Nezumi berkata pelan ketika Sion memasuki ruangan kamarnya, setelah mengambil dua potong kue cherry dan semangkuk sup buatan ibunya di dapur. Sesungguhnya Sion tidak terlalu suka kegelapan, dia biasa meninggalkan kamarnya dalam keadaan lampu menyala. Dan sekarang Sion benar-benar tidak bisa melihat apapun.

"Tapi kau takkan bisa melihat apapun dalam gelap."

"Aku 'Nezumi', makhluk nokturnal." Sion bisa mendengar sayup-sayup tawanya menggema di telinga.

Sion berjalan pelan-pelan menaiki tangga untuk mencapai ranjang dengan sebuah nampan di kedua tangannya.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Nezumi ketika Sion telah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Sup, dan kue cherry. Mau?"

Sion mendengar perut Nezumi memainkan musik keroncong dalam gelap.

"Tentu." Jawab anak berambut biru, tangannya meraih nampan dan meletakkannya di atas pangkuannya. Dan memakannya dalam sekejap. Sion terperangah, selama hidupnya dia tak pernah menemukan manusia kelaparan yang makan dengan cepat seperti apa yang dia lihat sekarang.

Naik ke ranjang dan duduk di samping Nezumi.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu." Nezumi meletakkan piring dan nampan kosong di sampingnya begitu saja.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau berteriak seperti kesetanan di balkon." Mulutnya menyunggingkan seringaian jahil, "kau sedang mengalami tekanan hidup?"

Wajah Sion memerah padam detik berikutnya. "Hey!"

"Haha, kau berteriak seperti," Nezumi berdiri di atas ranjang dan berteriak, "dengan wajah yang sangat aneh."

"Kubilang diam!" Wajahnya makin merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Dan kurasa, sesuatu yang membuat hidupmu tertekan adalah…" bocah berambut biru terduduk di ranjang sambil menahan tawa. "Seekor 'nezumi!', hmph."

Kalau ada warna yang lebih merah daripada kepiting rebus, itulah warna wajah Sion sekarang. Percampuran antara malu dan kesal berputar seperti bintang di atas kepalanya.

"Makhluk itu memakan ensiklopediaku." Sion membela dirinya.

Nezumi mengigit bibirnya supaya tawanya tidak meledak di hadapan Sion.

"―Juga sering mencuri camilanku."

Abu-abu gelap mulai berair, pundaknya bergetar hebat.

"Juga sering mencabik laporanku. Hingga aku harus membuatnya dua kali."

"Hidupmu susah ya?" Ejek Nezumi. Lalu tawanya yang sedari tadi di tahan-tahan terlepas juga.

Demi penguasa bumi dan surga, untuk kedua kalinya Sion dilecehkan oleh Nezumi. Walaupun kali ini Nezumi yang berbeda, tapi tetap saja rasanya menyebalkan.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>Setelah puas tertawa sampai bergulung, Nezumi menerjang Sion hingga mereka berdua tersungkur di atas kasur. Nezumi menindih Sion. Bocah bermata abu-abu gelap berbisik pelan kepada Sion yang ada di bawahnya. "IQ tinggi ternyata punya kelemahan." Jeda sejenak, "tidak bisa mengatasi seekor 'nezumi', hmph."<p>

Sion hendak memprotes ejekan Nezumi kali ini, namun segera ditepisnya ketika merasakan suhu tubuh manusia di atasnya tidak dalam batas normal.

"Nezumi, kau demam?" Sion hendak bangkit dari kasur, namun tangan Nezumi menggenggamnya kuat. Mencegahnya supaya tetap di sini, tak beranjak kemana-mana.

"Aku berhutang padamu," pemilik iris abu-abu gelap berkata lirih. "Aku akan membayarnya." Lalu iris yang indah itu tertutup.

Nezumi jatuh tertidur.

Sion menghembuskan nafas panjang, sebelum akhirnya ikut menyusul Nezumi mengarungi alam mimpi. Dengan tangan Sion masih digenggam Nezumi.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, Sion terbangun dengan kondisi jendela kamarnya terbuka. Nezumi menghilang, bersama kemeja, kotak pertolongan pertama, dan handuk.<p>

―dan satu lagi… 'Nezumi' pengerat ikut hilang bersamanya. Untuk yang satu ini Sion bersyukur sekali.

Mungkin Nezumi telah menangkap 'nezumi' yang lain dan mengeluarkannya dari rumah Sion. Mungkin. Entahlah, Sion tak begitu mempermasalahkan itu. Yang penting 'nezumi' pengerat telah lenyap selamanya dari kehidupannya.

Demi penguasa bumi dan surga, Sion senang sekali.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia berterimakasih pada Nezumi, dan ia tak menyesal telah membuka jendela kamarnya kemarin malam.

* * *

><p>FIN<p>

* * *

><p>Happy Bornday, Dedeb XD semoga kita makin langgeng. Hidup sebagai keluarga yang sakinah, mawadah, warohmah bersama ke-3 anak kita. *apacoba* Maaf kadonya telat, soalnya ada sedikit kecelakaan.<p>

Dan… semoga nggak ada yang bingung dengan 'nezumi'. Karena ada yang berarti Nezumi (nama orang) dan nezumi (tikus).

Mungkin segitu saja, kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan.


End file.
